Children Of The Fallen
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: Sequel to Angel With a Shotgun. Ten years later, after the fall of the Red Devils, the boys are now living as normal, everyday people with children and families. But when an old threat arises, it is up to their children- the Children of the Fallen- to save them and the world from utter destruction. Kyman, Creek, Bunny, Dip, Clybe, and Stendy AU.
1. Weight On Our Shoulders

**Hey guys. I'm back with another story. This is the sequel to my most popular story, Angel With A Shotgun. So if you haven't read it, I suggest reading that first. Because you may not understand what's happening. So sit back and enjoy. **

**Pairings: Kyman, Creek, Bunny, Dip, Clybe, and Stendy**

**Theme Song: Demi Lovato- Firestarter**

* * *

><p><em>You speak the truth<em>

_But all I hear are masquerading lies_

_I'm learning from the shadows, I was right_

_The rules are broken like my heart tonight_

_So break the laws of time_

_These moments can't rewind_

_'Cause this love is a crime_

_This love is a crime_

_A crime_

**Avicii- Crime **

* * *

><p>Hope Donovan was raised to always help people in their time of need.<p>

She was always kind to those who needed assistance. She helps people when they're hurt or sad. She helps make people feel better when the mean kids make them feel sad.

Hope was a target of this abuse as well. They teased her because her parents had her at a young age. They tried to make her feel upset by calling her names and insulting her parents by calling them names a teenager or adult would say, not a kid.

Hope tried her best not to let anyone get to her. She just held her head high and ignored every insult thrown her way. She was good at that.

But it didn't always work.

One day, it just became too much. She disappeared after the kids began bullying her one day. Her friends went looking for her, and found her crying by the dumpster an hour later. It made her friends upset to see her in this state.

It wasn't just the kids either. The other parents called her parents that on more than one occasion. That made Hope want to scream.

Sure, her dad was silly, and they made a mistake, but they loved Hope and wouldn't give her up for anything in the world. Everyone thought that Hope's mother was beautiful, and she heard other moms stay things about how could her mom, who was such a gorgeous woman, make such a mistake.

Despite what people said, Clyde and Bebe Donovan thought of Hope as anything but a mistake. They hated the fact that people said such hurtful and untrue things around their daughter.

Hope remained the helpful and kind girl she always was. But the mark those words leave will remain with her forever.

Some people are just naturally cold.

* * *

><p>Crystal Tucker always felt like an outcast.<p>

Even around her friends, Crystal felt like she didn't belong. Not with her friends, not with her classmates, not with anyone.

Crystal was picked on because of her issues. She was paranoid, had sudden outbursts, and drank an alarming amount of coffee.

In kindergarten she was simply called a freak. As she got older, it became so bad that Crystal would often sit alone crying. She never did it front of her friends, just at home.

Crystal's dads, Craig and Tweek Tucker were the only people Crystal felt close to. Her daddy looked like her, and her papa acted just like her.

Despite looking like Craig, she was always told she had Tweek's eyes. Daddy always told her that her eyes were beautiful. He said that it was good that her and Papa were so much alike, because it was like having two of him, and he loved her papa. He loved her too, but thought it would be difficult for everyone if she had turned out like daddy.

But Crystal was different in another way as well.

She had powers.

Crystal knew about her parents' history. She knew her daddy is a Fallen Angel and that her papa helped save the world, but she thought these powers were just too weird and that she should keep them a secret from everyone. Even her parents.

Crystal hated keeping secrets, but felt like she had too. It's not everyday that your daughter tells you that she can move things around using her brain. I mean telling your parents about that?! That's way too much pressure!

That's why Crystal can't tell anyone. She'd hate to become the outcast she fears she is.

Some secrets are better left unsaid.

* * *

><p>Alice Cartman never felt like anyone liked her.<p>

True she could be intolerable at some times, but she was a kid. Kids grew out of these kind of phases. Papa tells her that. But apparently, daddy never did, because she acts the same way he was as a teenager. A teenager for fuck's sake.

Sure, Alice has a few friends, and even though she'd never admit it, she treasures each one of them. Without them or her dads, she'd have no one.

Alice doesn't exactly relish the idea of acting like a tough, foul-mouthed girl, but feels like someone has to act tough and look out for the others in her little posse of friends.

Alice was constant picked on, being called fat by the other kids. She wasn't fat, just chubby. Of course, she had a tentancy to get into brawls with other kids. Her dads used to fight when they were in high school. Sometimes they still argue, but end up kissing and making up later. That's what Alice loved best about them. They do have their quarrels, but always solve them in the end. Alice wishes she could just let go like they do.

Sometimes holding a grudge gets you nowhere.

* * *

><p>Destiny McCormick was (almost) completely satisfied with her life.<p>

Destiny was an innocent naive girl who never held a gruge or was mad at anyone. Being the daughter of two dads, she often got teased. Although many of her friends also had two dads, she was the only one who got made fun of for that. Mainly because people were too busy calling Crystal a spaz, Elsa a freak, and being scared of Alice to acknowledge the fact that they were the children of gay parents as well.

But that didn't stop other parents from talking behind their backs. They called their parents "fags" and "unfit to take care of children."

This made Destiny awful sore. Her dads, Kenny and Butters McCormick are two of the funniest and kindest people she knows. But sometimes Destiny wonders what it would be like of she had a mom rather than two dads.

There are just some things in life that you can't change.

* * *

><p>Elsa Thorne was... different from the other kids.<p>

Being the daughter of a former Angel and the Antichrist, her peers often saw her as so to say a freak.

No one knew that her poppy is a Fallen Angel, but everyone know who her daddy is. Her inherited powers of pyrokinesis (fire) and telekinesis and all other sorts made her a target of bullying at school. She also got called "bloody eyes" because of her eye color.

Having her poppy's blonde hair, and her daddy's crimson red eyes, and poppy's kind and optimistic nature, she was a unique child indeed. Elsa never really cared for her bullies, but chose to ignore the insults like poppy used to do. But that fact that her powers sometimes went berserk, caused the bullies to pick on more.

Elsa's parents, Damien and Pip Thorne, didn't think much of her powers. They figured it would be like that because the demon powers were the dominant gene so to speak. Elsa never really saw them as a curse, but more as a piece of her daddy that she'll have forever. She told her dads that once, and it caused poppy to get very emotional, and her daddy looked like her may cry. Elsa thought it was one of the cutest moments of her life.

Sometimes different is better.

* * *

><p>Vanessa Marsh felt more like the sixth wheel around everyone else.<p>

She knew about her family's history. The other girls in her group were either the children of the Saviors, the former Angel King, the Antichrist, or was a missing part of the prophecy. Vanessa wasn't either of those.

Vanessa was a little sensitive, and had a deep caring nature for animals. The bullies called her "farm girl" sometimes. Of course, her dad loved animals too, and that's what made her embrace that side of her.

Stan and Wendy Marsh, Vanessa's parents, weren't the most notable deities in the great prophecy. They were more like side warriors. She felt proud of her parents for being a part of it, but at the same time, wished they got more recognized. Thinking about it made Vanessa feel even more isolated from her friends.

Somedays we all feel left out.

* * *

><p>Meredith Makowski was destined for great things.<p>

At least that's what everyone says. Her father, Mike Makowski, died in the battle between good and evil ten years prior. She was supposed to be the one who would witness the Red Devil's rebirth and lead the army to victory.

Meredith's mother, Bloodrayne, always told her that she was the Red Devil's savior, and that she will be their hero.

Meredith didn't want that. Unlike the rest of the Red Devil kids, she just wanted to be herself. Not what they want her to be like. She doesn't want the world to end up in a fiery inferno. She just wants someone to talk to. Someone to hang out with. Someone to be her friend. She doesn't want to be what everyone wants her to be. She just wants to be Meredith.

Sometimes it better to be yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there it is! The start of the sequel. You get an inside look of the life and feelings of the girls, and there's more to come. Please let me know what you think! :) **

**Until next time! **

**-Liv **


	2. The Magic Inside

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me,_

_Wonder what's wrong with me_

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without..._

_Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow_

**Evanescence- Lithium**

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV: <strong>

_Splash_. My foot lands in a wet puddle forming on the sidewalk. Squeaking like a guinea pig, I yank my black boot out of my mud and continue walking to school. I could have ridden the bus with the others, but I didn't get there in time.

I shivered as I approached the yellow building. The sign outside read **SOUTH PARK ELEMENTARY. **

I took a sip of coffee, and walked up the steps into the school. I spotted my friends standing not far from the front door.

"Crystal!"

I squealed and jumped as my name was called. A light overhead flickred. I really need to learn how to control my powers.

"Crystal!" I looked up. My friend Hope was running towards me.

"Augh! Hope, you scared me." I told her, causing the light to flicker some more.

"Sorry Crystie." Hope giggled. "Class is going to start soon. Where have you been?"

"I was- gah!- walking because I missed the bus." I explained.

"Okay! Hey did you see what Elsa did to that bully who tried to steal her lunch money?"

I shook my head.

Just then, a boy came running by with his head on fire.

I screamed and jumped back. The light overhead sizzled and went out. A row of closed lockers nearby all flew open.

These powers are gonna be the death of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV: <strong>

I don't see what was so bad about what I did. I just set his head on fire. I do it all the time.

But now my dad is here because I got in trouble for it. It's not fair. He was trying to take my money. I was only defending myself.

"Elsa?" I looked up. Daddy was here.

"Hi daddy." I greeted him.

"Elsa, can you tell me why you set that kid on fire?" Daddy asked me, sitting in the chair outside the principal's office next to me.

"He was trying to steal my lunch money." I explained. "I was only defending myself."

"I understand that." Daddy said. "But did you really have to set him on fire?"

"He threatened to beat me up if I didn't. Plus poppy told me you set people on fire when you were my age."

Daddy nodded. "Yeah but back then I didn't like anybody. I was a very angry all the time and had kind of a temper. You aren't like that. I see more of your poppy in you than me. You're a sweet girl, Elsa. Please try and not set people up in a fiery inferno. You're better than that."

I nodded. "Okay daddy. I will."

Daddy gave me a hug.

"I have to get to class." I told him. "Mr. Garrison will get mad if I'm late."

Daddy looked confused. "Huh, I thought Craig told me he was a high school teacher."

"He was." I informed him. "But I think he got fired then had to work as the fourth grade teacher after begging for his job back."

Daddy sighed. "Why can't anyone just act normal around here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"I'll be right back guys, I just have to use the bathroom." I called to my friends.

I dashed across the playground, making my way to the stairs leading inside. I walked up the stairs until I suddenly tripped and went tumbling down to the ground again.

"Hope!" I was pulled to my feet by Destiny. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I could feel something warm and liquidy drip down the side of my face.

"Sorry about that." A smug and familiar voice said. "But you know the deal. The child of a whore doesn't deserve respect."

"Hey fuck off Coraline!" Vanessa snarled. "No one wants you here."

Coraline Grande is the biggest female bully in our school. She's filthy rich,mean and a total bitch.

"Why?" Coraline scoffed. "It's true."

"AY!" Alice yelled. "Get out of here and leave Hope alone you bitch!"

"Leave me alone you fat slut!" Coraline yelled back.

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm chubby you stupid bitch! Now leave us alone before I kick you square in the nuts!"

"Fat chance!"

Alice and Coraline began to scream and punch each other violently. I began to shake. I hated violence. It made me feel sick.

"Hey fellas look it's snowing!" Destiny cried.

It was normal for it to snow in South Park. It was everyday experience. But it wasn't normal for it to snow when the sky was clear.

Or for the snowflakes to swirl around in a slow circular motion.

Everyone stopped to watch the snowflakes move around in a slowly-moving tornado.

I saw this as a chance to get away. She bolted back up the steps and into the school.

After doing my business, washing off the blood on her face, and shedding a few tears, I felt a little better.

I washed my hands in the girls' bathroom sink. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror.

Curly brown hair, baby blue eyes, fair skin, red rings around my eyes, a cut on my left temple, and a few snowflakes in my hair. I looked worse than I felt.

I reached up and touched the mirror.

A chill filled the room. A thin layer of ice protruded from where my index finger touched the reflective surface. The ice spread until it reached the edges of the mirror.

I shrieked and jumped back. What the hell was that?!

I back up until I reached the wall. Another layer of ice shot up the wall upon contact.

I screeched and scrambled out of the bathroom and down the hall.

What's happening to me?


	3. Frozen Over

_You're as cold as ice  
>You're willing to sacrifice our love<br>You want paradise  
>But someday you'll pay the price<br>I know_

_I've seen it before  
>It happens all the time<br>You're closing the door  
>You leave the world behind<br>You're digging for gold  
>Yet throwing away<br>A fortune in feelings  
>But someday you'll pay<em>

**Foreigner- Cold As Ice **

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

A long, slender trail of ice covered my tracks as I walked to Stark's Pond with the others. It turned the grass white and covered nearby tree branches. No one else seemed to notice the ice though.

_No one needs to know, Hope. _I told myself. _Just try and not freak out. _

But that only made it worse. The ice began to get thicker, and I could feel the temperature dropping.

"Wow it's really cold." Vanessa remarked with a shiver.

I tried to calm myself down. The ice stopped spreading so quickly and the temperature rose a bit.

As we reached the pond, the others crossed through the portal to the magic world. I touched the pond, and a layer of ice froze over the top of it.

_No no no. _My mind went wild. _No no no no no! _

The ice moved until it completely covered the surface of the pond. I reached out and touched the surface. Completely solid. There's no way to break through that.

Now I'm stuck here with no way to get home.

A single thought peruses through my mind endlessly.

_What have I done? _

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

Ah, it's nice to get away from that judgemental hell hole I call home. The forest is really pretty.

I brushed my jet black and pink streaked hair out of my face. Something was off about the forest today. There was ice covering the grass and some of the tree branches.

I reached the edge of the forest leading into the town. I shouldn't be here.

Aw fuck it. I made it this far.

I could see the pond from where I was standing. It was usually beautiful and crystal clear. Today it was... frozen over?

As I approached it, I heard faint crying coming from a large rock on the side of the pond. A fair-skinned brunette girl wearing a puffy link jacket and a red scarf was sitting on the rock, crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

The girl looked up and screamed, hopping off the rock. A large icicle shot from where she was sitting and stuck into the ground narrowly three inches in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

The girl backed away. The ice formed a thick circle around her.

"No no stay away!" She cried. "Daddy told me if I ever ran into someone like you I should run."

I was confused. "Why?"

"Because you're a Red Devil!"

My heart skipped a beat. How did she know that?

"But I'm not like the others." I told her, taking a step forward. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

The girl looked at me for a second, then said, "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but you have to promise not to hurt or kill me."

"Promise." I told her. I pointed to the frozen solid pond. "Did you do that?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. I just found out today that I can do well, this." She pointed to the ice that was spread across the land around us.

"That's a really cool power." I complimented her. "I have powers too, only different."

The girl smiled. "Can you show me?"

I nodded. "Sure. Oh bye the way, what's your name?"

"My name's Hope." She told me. "Hope Donovan."

"Nice to meet you, Hope." I told her with a smile. "I'm Meredith. Meredith Makowski."

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV: <strong>

The others and I walked into the mansion and were greeted by the Fallen Angels inside the lobby. We each went to find our respect parents.

I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by my papa.

"Hey sweetie." Papa greeted me.

"Hi papa!" I greeted him. "Where's daddy?"

Papa shrugged. "Beats me. You know your dad. You never know where he could have gone." Papa smiled at me, his green eyes sparkling.

Papa and I both have green eyes. Even though I get most of my genes from my dad, there are a few qualities I got from my papa. I have Dad's brown hair and tendency to be loud and overbearing. I'm also uh... a little bit overweight.

I'm not fat, or big boned like Dad is, I'm just chubby. Papa tells me he thinks chubby people are cute. I mean, he _did _marry my dad.

Dad and I both share the same eating habits. We both are very avid eaters, and like a lot of the same foods.

Papa sometimes makes me the Jewish stuff that his parents made him eat. I can't pronounce any of the names, but that stuff doesn't taste half bad. Dad always complains about that stuff but I don't mind it.

Papa and I share the same bright green eyes that Dad really loves. He thinks the fact that we have the same eye color is great. He really loves both of us, and thinks that its good that there's some of Papa in me.

I also am like the watchdog in my group of friends. I defend myself or my friends whenever one of us gets picked on. I usually bombard our bullies with various insults and of necessary, punches. I'm really a nice person really. Just don't piss me off.

"Hey have you seen Hope?" Papa asked me.

"Last time I saw here, we were all walking home." I told him. "Why?"

"Your aunt Bebe said she never came back." Papa informed me. "We even looked outside. There's no sign of Hope anywhere."


	4. Thunderstruck

_Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds_  
><em>And I was shaking at the knees<em>  
><em>Could I come again please<em>  
><em>Yeah them ladies were too kind<em>  
><em>You've been<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck<em>

_I was shaking at the knees_  
><em>Could I come again please<em>

_Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck_  
><em>It's alright, we're doin' fine<em>  
><em>It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, baby, baby<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck<em>  
><em>You've been Thunderstruck<em>

**AC/DC- Thunderstruck **

* * *

><p><strong>Vanessa's POV: <strong>

"Are you sure you haven't seen Hope anywhere?" Dad asked again.

"Yes dad I'm sure." I told him again. How many times has that been now? Six? Seven?

"Are you sure she came home with you?" Mom asked me.

"Yes mom." I said.

"Are you _sure _she didn't come into the mansion?"

"Yes!"

"Okay because your aunt Bebe and uncle Clyde are really worried. We haven't heard from Hope since this morning."

"I honestly don't know where she could have gone." I told them honestly. "It's not like Hope to just run off like that."

"We know sweetie." Dad said. "That's why we're so worried."

"Where could she have-"

"Vanessa! VANESSA!" I turned at the sound of my voice. Destiny was running towards me.

"What's wrong Destiny?" I asked her.

"You guys have to come see this!"

"See what?"

"Just come on!" Destiny grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door leading to who knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

I opened the front door and dragged Vanessa with me.

"Look!" I pointed to where a crowd of the others were standing in front of the pond.

"Ngh- What's going on?" Crystal questioned.

"It's the pond." Elsa replied. "It was completely frozen over."

"Frozen over?" Vanessa's eyebrows raised. "How did it freeze over completely?"

"We don't know." Elsa told us. "We just know Hope must have gotten trapped there after it froze over."

"How the hell could a pond just freeze over like that?" Daddy asked.

"I honestly have no fucking clue." Uncle Eric responded.

"I swear it wasn't frozen this morning." Uncle Craig stated.

"I don't think this is some natural ice thing." Uncle Damien said.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"What do you mean daddy?" Elsa asked him.

"I think this is some kind of magic." Damien replied. "Designed to keep us out."

"What about Hope?" Aunt Bebe questioned.

"Either they didn't notice that she didn't cross over, or they're after her specifically."

Everyone started freaking out.

"What do we do?" Bebe screamed. "We can't just leave her!"

"Excuse me for interrupting." Uncle Pip said. "But I have this old book of magic. Maybe we can find something in there."

"That's a good idea." Daddy agreed. "Let's go."

I decided to stay outside. If Hope manages to come back, I'll be here to tell everyone the news. But I decided to have a little fun first.

After I was alone, I glanced at the portal. The image of the inside of Stark's Pond was still present. The water was still crystal clear, and the the bottom of the frozen surface was still visible.

I reached out and stuck my hand through the portal. I giggled when I felt the water on my fingers. A small sunfish came by and brushed against my fingertips, making it tickle. I giggled again. Another fish inspected my hand, tickling me again. I laughed loudly as it brushed against my hand.

There was a bright flash on the other side of the portal. I gasped and squealed. A band of lightning bolts shot from my hand, electrocuting the inside of the pond.

I shrieked. The lightning streched farther and struck the frozen inside surface, splitting the ice, creating a rift big enough to get through.

I yanked out my hand, squealing again. Another bolt of lighting came down from the sky, striking the ground next to me.

Shaking from fear and shock (he he, shock) I looked at my hands. They looked the same, but something felt different. More energized so to say.

I just conjured that lighting.

But how? And why?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"Wow your powers are amazing!" I squealed.

Meredith giggled. "Thanks. Yours are too."

Meredith can use her abilities to control and manipulate the darkness. Erebokinesis, I think she said it's called.

Meredith spread her hands, and suddenly it became dark. I gasped and smiled. "Wow. That's amazing."

"I know right?" She beamed, pulling back her hands, making the darkness disappear. "Show me your magic."

I hesitated. What if I hurt her?

"Um..." I shuffled my feet a bit, contimplating what to do. "O-okay." I hesitantly agreed. I walked towards a nearby tree, and put my hands on it. A layer of frost cascaded along the trunk and onto the branches, coating the leaves in a white coating.

"Woah, that's amazing, Hope!" Meredith complimented me. "Show me more!"

I drew in a long breath, and walked towards a bush. I touched it with my index finger. Another layer of white frost completely covered the bush, obscuring the natural green color.

"That's damn impressive." Meredith said. "None of the stuck up assholes that I'm forced to associate with are as cool and nice as you."

I smiled at her. "Thanks. But who are the people your forced to-"

I cut myself off as a loud flash suddenly crossed my vision.

"What the fuck?" Meredith sputtered.

"Was that you?" I asked.

"No." Meredith shook her head. "It looks like it came from the pond."

Meredith and I exchanged a glance, then we took off towards the pond.

We stopped at the edge of the forest. We hid behind a bush and glanced over the top. I gasped at what I saw.

"Holy crap." Meredith whispered.

"Holy crap is right." I agreed.

Several bolts of lightning were shooting up from _inside _the pond. The bolts shot out of the water, splitting the ice, and shooting it everywhere.

"Jesus..." Meredith breathed.

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered.

Before either of us could react, a sharp voice rang through the woods.

"Hey Meredith, where are you?"


	5. Just Let It Go

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
><em>Be the good girl you always have to be<em>  
><em>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know<em>  
><em>Well, now they know<em>

_Let it go, let it go_  
><em>Can't hold it back anymore<em>  
><em>Let it go, let it go<em>  
><em>Turn away and slam the door<em>

_I don't care_  
><em>What they're going to say<em>  
><em>Let the storm rage on,<em>  
><em>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

**Idina Menzel- Let It Go **

* * *

><p><strong>Meredith's POV: <strong>

My coal black eyes went wide as the familiar voice rang through the forest.

"Who was that?" Hope asked.

"Shhhh!" I hissed. "Stay here." I used my powers to cast a dark mist around her so she wouldn't be seen.

I stood up and walked along a path. Soon enough I came across one of my uh... "comarades."

"Meredith where have you been?" He asked me.

"Just exploring." I replied indifferently. "What about you?"

"Your mom told me to come look for you."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need a babysitter, Seth." I snapped. "I can look out for myself."

"Well come back, it's almost training time." Seth began walking back to our village. "You coming?"

"Yeah, give me a second."

Seth nodded and continued walking.

When he was well away, I disposed of the magic mist surrounding Hope.

"Who was that?" She asked me.

"Just one of the assholes I associate with." I told her. "I have to go."

"Meredith?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any friends?"

The question caught me off guard.

"Well I've never had friends before." I said honestly.

"I'll be your friend."

My face broke into a huge smile. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled back.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, friend."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day...<strong>_

**Crystal's POV: **

The next day at school, during recess, Coraline had to come and bug me like usual.

I was sitting in the sandbox, with Elsa and Alice, when Coraline came over and kicked over my sand castle on "accident."

"Hey, fuck off you bitch!" Alice snapped at her.

"Why should I?" Coraline sneered. "After all, it's not like this spaz cares."

"Augh! Leave me alone, Coraline!" I told her.

"Well, it looks like the spaz is finally standing up to me." She snapped. "I really didn't think she had the balls."

"She's got more fucking guts than you!" Hope yelled at her. "If it were up to me, I'd have your head on a platter!"

That got everyone's attention. Hope has never yelled at anyone before.

A shocked expression flashed across Coraline's face before it went back to that nasty snarl.

"Well, I guess that's not happening huh?" She snarled. "Because no one takes the child of a slut seriously."

The crowd let out a loud "ooooo."

"Take that back." Hope seethed. This wasn't like her at all. It scared me.

"Not a chance." Coraline told her.

The tempature suddenly dropped. The structures around us began to freeze over with ice. The air was filled with snow flurries. Is... is Hope doing this?

Does she have powers too?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

_Stop it Hope! You can't let anyone know about this! _

I tried to calm myself down. So far, it's not working.

_Stop with the powers! _I mentally screamed. _Just conceal it. Don't let them know. _

It was no use. The ice expanded and the the snow just continued to fall.

"What the...?" A look of confusion crossed Coraline's face. "What's happening? Are you doing this?"

"Maybe I am." I replied. "Maybe I'm not. What are you going to do about that?"

_Control it. _My conscience said. _Don't let them know about your powers. They'll hate you if they find out. _

Coraline glared at me. "Wow Hope, I knew you were an accident, but I didn't know you were a freak too."

That was the last straw.

_Okay. Fuck this bitch. _I told my inner conscience. _Fuck her attitude. And most importantly, FUCK ANYONE who won't accept me, powers and all. _

_Now she shall all know. _

I brought my right foot to the ground, resulting in a loud banging noise. A path of ice shot from where I had just stomped, and sped along the ground towards Coraline. The ice reached her and froze her legs to the ground.

Coraline's eyes widened, and she screamed in shock and horror. Everyone's eyes went to me. They stared with mixed emotions. Some with shock, others with confusion, and all with fear.

I backed up, and stared at Coraline's frozen solid legs.

Oh my god...

What did I just do?


	6. Frozen Legs & Friendly Faces

_Voices I play within my head_  
><em>Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing<em>  
><em>And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept<em>  
><em>In an unknown place the only time I feel safe<em>

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone<em>  
><em>And so I tell myself that I'll be strong<em>  
><em>And dreaming when they're gone<em>

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_  
><em>Calling, calling, calling home<em>  
><em>You show the lights that stop me turn to stone<em>  
><em>You shine it when I'm alone home<em>

**Ellie Goulding- Lights **

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal's POV: <strong>

A loud gasp rippled along the crowd of other students. No one moved. No one spoke.

No one breathed.

All eyes were either on Hope or Coraline's ice legs. The silence was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

I could hear gasps and whispers all around me.

"Did she just freeze her legs to the ground?"

"Woah, look at what she did to Coraline!"

"How the hell did she do that?!"

"I didn't know she was a freak too."

Hope has powers?

HOPE HAS POWERS?!

Wait, she's like me? Does that mean she's had them for a long time or not? What if she's actually evil?

Or working for the government?!

I gotta get out of here.

I jumped off the swing, and ran across the playground.

"Crystal wait!" I heard Hope call to me.

I didn't answer, I just ran.

I opened the gate and ran into the front yard.

I didn't see the puddle forming on the ground, and slipped on it. I hit the concrete- hard.

I winced in pain. I touched my forehead. I pulled my hand back, and saw my fingers had blood on them.

I attempted to stand up. Oh my head... It feels like my head is spinning.

I took a step forward, and fell over, groaning in pain.

My eyes fluttered and shut. So tired... Just wanna go to sleep...

"Are you okay?"

My eyes opened at the sound of the voice.

"Are you okay?" The person asked again. They hooked their hands under my shoulders, and pulled me up.

"Wha-wha happened?" I slurred, my vision blurry.

"You tripped and fell." The person said. "I can help you. Here." The person (female mist likely), carried my and set me into a leaning position against the stone fence. She grabbed a first aid kit from her little bag, and began dabbing my head wound with a cotton swab covered in rubbing alcohol.

"Augh, it's hurts." I told her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I should have warned you." She then hit a very sensitive spot.

I squealed shrilly, and the open gate on the side of the school slammed shut.

The girl jumped slightly. "The fuck?" She shrugged then continued to help me. She wrapped a bandage around my head.

My vision began to get better. I could see the girl had black hair and eyes, pale skin, and... fangs?

"Gah! Who are you?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, flashing her fangs. "Who are you?"

"Crys-Crystal."

"Hi Crystal. My name's Meredith."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope's POV: <strong>

"Hope!" I heard the others calling me. "Hope! We want to talk to you! We're not going to hurt you!"

I sighed and ran past the iron gate. No there's no hope for me left.

I sat in front of the gate and let out a shaky sigh.

Why... why me? I did I have to have these god damn powers?!

A few tears escaped my eyes. What do I do now?

I wiped my eyes, and then I saw something strange.

It was a little stream of water flying through the air. It moved with steady strokes through the air, it was absolutely beautiful. The stream moved along.

I decided to follow it.

It led me to the front yard. The stream flew along until it reached a familiar black-haired, brown-eyed girl.

I recognized her instantly.

The stream of water disappeared when she jumped as I spoke her name.

"Vanessa?"

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny's POV: <strong>

I was by myself walking home today. Hope and Vanessa had something to discuss, Alice and Elsa took the bus, and Crystal- well, I haven't seen her since recess.

I shivered in my pumpkin orange jacket. It was really cold. My dark wash jeans had snowflakes on them, and I could feel my toes freezing through my thick, wool socks, and macaroni yellow Ugg boots.

I adjusted my forest green cashmere scarf and continued walking.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the bushes.

I shrieked, and a lightning bolt flashed across the sky. Slowly, I went over to the bush, I reached out with shaking hands, and-

A head popped out.

I screeched, and fell backwards. Another bolt came down and struck a nearby tree. The person in the bushes didn't seem to care.

"Sorry." They said.

It was a little girl. She had copper-colored hair, and deep brown eyes. Much different from my light blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hi." She greeted me.

"Hi." I greeted her back, standing up. "What's your name, little fella?"

"I'm Annabelle." She told me.

"Well, howdy there, Annabelle." I said to her. "My name's Destiny. What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm lost." Annabelle told me. "I don't know where to go to get home. Can you help me?"

I scratched my head. Gee, I should go home, but I can't leave her alone.

"Sure, I'll help you." I told her.

Why did I just say that?

"Thank you!" Annabelle ran and hugged me.

"Where do you live, sweetie?" I questioned her.

"I live in a little house next to the woods." She told me. "Over there." She pointed to what looked like the other side of town.

"Oh alright then." I held out my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"How old are you?" Annabelle asked me after we walked for what, an hour?<p>

"I'm ten." I told her. "How old are you?"

"I'm three. What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Mine too! What's your favorite food?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. I like a lot of different foods."

"My favorite is mac and cheese. So where do-"

"Annabelle?" A female voice called out.

"Mommy?" Annabelle called back.

The door of the nearest house opened. A woman with hazel eyes and the same color hair as Annabelle came out, and ran towards us.

"Annabelle!" She hugged her. "I was so worried." She glanced up at me. Then she stood and hugged me as well.

"Thank you." She told me. "Thank you for bringing her back."

"Oh it was nothing." I told her. "I just-"

"Destiny!"

Me, Annabelle, and her mother all turned towards the voice.

"Destiny!" I saw Papa running towards me. He bent down, and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh we were worried you were never gonna come back."

"Sorry Papa." I told him.

"Kenny!" Papa called. "Kenny! I found her."

"Butters?" Daddy called back. I saw him comes towards us. "Destiny!" He came and kneeled next to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine, daddy." I told him.

"Kenny?" We all looked to Annabelle's mother after she spoke.

Dad did a double take.

"Karen?"


End file.
